This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With rapid developments of technologies in recent years, speech recognition and control technology has been applied to various terminals. A user may command a terminal with his/her voice through a speech recognition device in the terminal, which has brought innovation to control technologies of terminals. So far, voice control has become a mainstream control method of terminals.
Take smart TV as an example. Usually, a voice application program such as a voice assistant is installed in a smart TV, a user enters a voice input through the voice assistant, then the smart TV comprehends the semantic meaning of the voice input and locates a service accordingly, so as to realize voice control of the smart TV.